ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Flap Benevolence
Flap Benevolence (born Flap Tea Flanagan January 22, 1986) is an Canadian professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling Fire. Previously Flap Benevolence has held championships in Universal Wrestling League, More Power Wrestling, and the United Bobcat League of Horrors. Flap was also a founding member and leader of The Superhero Serial Killer Justice League. edit Early Life Flap Benevolence for most of his life thought he was a member of the Flanagan family. He was brought up by the Flanagan family and he thought Reid Flanagan aka Reck Maverick was his Half Brother. However he is finally told by his long time best friend that he was born an Benevolence. See the Benevolence family thought Flap died at birth but Flap didn't die at child birth he was just in a deep sleep luckily enough the Flanagan family founded baby Flap in an dumpster and well BAM! edit career edit Early Career Flap Benevolence started his career as Flap Flanagan. He was a crowd favorite and was largely successful at first. edit MPW Flap Benevolence aka Flap Flanagan at the time won the MPW world championship in his third match in the company in an royal rumble match for the vacant title at the time, which became vacant when Flap's Half brother Reck Maverick dropped the title. As MPW would close and reopen shop many times over the years, Flap would become an seven time World Champ in the company and only losing the title once to Jay Jefferson. Flap would win the Tag titles in MPW several times over with several different tag partners. edit Downward Spiral Flap Benevolence aka Flap Flanagan finally left sthe MPW world as it sank. Flap tried to get into several wrestling companies but none wanted him has they thought he was just an washed up drunk. Flap finally took these hard times of unemployment and found an nice woman named Maria Pubens to spend his unemployment with. With a new attiude and woman by his side Flap finally got an job with UWL. edit Arrival in UWL Flap came into UWL being the biggest draw in the company, however after several attempts at the world title with no wins he finally drop down the card. He joined an stable with his good friend Josh Eagles, he helped Eagles win the world championship. But after Josh lost the title and blamed Flap for the lost they had the biggest feud at the time in UWL, which ended in an Josh Eagles win in an cage match. Flap would suffer an 20 single match losses in a row before giving up the signles run in UWL and focusing more on the tag division where hw found success in winning the UWL tag titles with Flying Diamond Cutter Man, Reck Maverick aka Reid Flanagan, Phenomenal Blu, and Kurt Noble. Flap also had an brief run with the UWL hertiage title. edit PWF Flap joined this company because of the fact he had his half brother Reck Maverick aka Reid Flanagan and his longtime buddy Jaack Benevolence in the company after suffering more losses in singles action, Flap went back to what he is good at which is the tag division. Flap created a unique tag team with Caos. They beat all the odds and won the tag titles they had an good run the best run actually at that time. They broke up and Flap went on a slide, but after a brief layoff from PWF Flap came back with a new last name. Flap Flanagan became Flap Benevolence after having an long winded conversation with his new brother Jack Benevolence and family. After becoming an Benevolence, Flap has become an better man. Flap is now in PWF Starters and looks to be soon the Starters Champion with his cocky new style. edit] Breaking The Wall Breaking the fourth wall has been something else Flap Benevolence has added to his unqiue resume. Flap Benevolence has came out and told everybody he knows he is an e-fed character and that his success in this game is based on his roleplays that are done by his creator Bradley Meiklejohn. edit In Wrestling :Finishing & Signature Moves :*'Flaps Hammer' (Jackhammer) :*'The Critical Quick' (Elevated, twisting, Texas Cloverleaf) :*'Brass Knuckles' (Will cheat to win any time it is necessary/available to him) :*''The Critical Kick'' (Superkick) - Formally used as a finisher :*''The Title Taker'' (Reverse STO) - Formally used as a finisher :*''Jumping Knee Strikes'' (running, in turnbuckle, and from top rope) :Regular Moves :*Flap is known to use a variety of diamond cutters, RKO's, TKO's, ect. :*F-5 (smaller opponents) :*DDT's :*Fisherman suplexes :*Knife edge chops :*Dragon screw leg whips :*Famasser :*Piledrivers :*Powerbombs (smaller opponents) :*Variety of Knees :*Elbows :*Cross Body :*Clotheslines :*Brass Knuckles :*Dragon Sleeper :Current Managers & Associates :*Maria Benevolence (Flap's Wife) :*Jack Benevolence (Flap's Brother) :* edit Former Stable Mates and Associates *Josh Eagles *Reck Maverick aka Reid Flanagan *Flying Diamond Cutter Man *Shawn Stevens *Kurt Noble *Phenomenal Blu *Robb Daniels *Jim Wicked *Lil Man *Jamez Hewitt *Mad Max *Eagle Dude *Bobby Mac *Killswitch :Nicknames :*The Flanchise Player :*The True Superstar :*The Big Earred One :*The Dr Pepper World Champion :*King of the Dr Pepper Mountain :Theme Music :*"Get Back" by Ludacris